


Tenerife Sea

by smokinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jay's wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokinglarry/pseuds/smokinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are surrounded by all of these lies</em><br/><em>and people who talk too much</em><br/>~</p><p>ok sorry i'm shit at summaries but this is something that happens after Jay's wedding.<br/>They slow dance and this is basically just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea

It had already gotten dark by now and I was watching the people dance under the hundreds of lights that hung under the ceiling of the tent. It looked beautiful and Jay looked pretty satisfied with the decoration of the venue. Jay herself had looked beautiful for the ceremony as well as for the party now, wearing a different dress as her wedding dress. She was dancing with Dan and she looked so happy it made me want to have this all too.

I snapped out of my trance of watching people when I heard a female voice. I looked up and the outlines of my mum's face became clear.

"Sorry, what ?", I asked, voice husky from not talking for a while.

She sighed. "Harry, did you even talk to him once today ?", she asked and sat down next to me. I knew who she was talking about. Of course I knew. I shook my head no and looked down, fumbling with my hands. She sighed again. Sighing seemed to be the only thing she did while talking to me lately.

"You know you can talk to him. Not all the time but... he's in your band; you're supposed to be talking from time to time, you know. All platonically." She smiled kindly at me.

I let out a breath. "I know. Thanks mum, it's just.. I'm tired of this, 's all."

She looked at me with soft eyes and brushed a curl out of my eyes. I melted into her soft touch.

"This isn't forever, Harry. You know, all this ... hiding, I mean. It's gonna be over soon."

"I know, but I'm just", I hesitated, "afraid that he'll get too tired of it and leave..."

She let out a small chuckle, throwing her head back slightly. "Oh, who are you kidding, Harry ? He looks at you like you're literally the only thing he sees. Which you probably are." She laughed and took a sip of the glass of champagne she was holding the whole time. I remained silent but smiled a bit. "Just go and talk to him for ten minutes. Nobody will bite your head off, darling."

I nodded. "Alright mum ... Thank you, see you later", I sighed, stood up after pressing a kiss to her cheek and went off to find him.

 

I spotted Louis sitting on a bench beside the dancefloor after walking around for a few minutes and my breath literally got stuck in my throat for a second. He looked so beautiful. He still wore his blue suit and his hair was a bit more messy than at the ceremony, so it was hanging in his eyes now, as he was looking down. He had his elbows propped up on his knees, holding a glass of fancy champagne in his hands. He was sitting alone and when he looked up and his eyes met mine I wondered how I could still fall more in love with him than I already had been but his eyes were so blue and he looked so beautiful in the soft light and his whole face lit up when he saw me and I really loved him so fucking much. I made my way over to him and sat down next to him on the bench. We were silent for a while before I spoke up.

"You look lovely, Lou", I whispered over the music, fixing my gaze on Liam dancing with Sophia on the dancefloor. I saw Louis looking up at me from the corner of my eyes and I looked down, smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself, Harold, should just bottom up your pretty shirt, shouldn't you ?" He was joking but his voice was so endless soft, it melted my heart.

"You're a wanker", I chuckled, turning my head to him so I could look into his eyes.

He sighed, soft eyes and all, saying "I just want to dance with you, Harry." and my heart fell.

"You know we can't, babe...", I whispered, petting his knee once, twice, touch lingering just a little longer than necessary.

"I know", he sighed and looked at the dancefloor again. "Let's just go home , yeah ?"

I looked up, brow furrowed. "But Lou, this is your mum's _wedding_."

"Just ... please, Harry, I'm gonna pretend I've got a headache. I just want to go home. It's getting late anyway."

I sighed in defeat. Stupid blue eyes and soft voice I could never say no to.

"Fine."

~

While Louis was showering, I changed into some black boxer briefs and a grey jack wills hoodie to sleep. I turned the main light off and the bedside lamp on and was neatly folding my suit over a chair when Louis came in from the bathroom. He wore grey sweatpants and a white shirt and he was rubbing a towel over his damp hair with one hand, typing away on his phone with the other. He looked up at me and smiled, locking his phone and throwing it on the bed, followed by the towel. He looked at me and he looked so _soft_ , my heart grew about ten times bigger. I was sure I would choose this look over the fancy suit anytime. I reached my arm out and he came to stand in front of me, taking the hand I was holding out in his.

"Let's dance", I said, watching him as he looked at me surprised.

"What ?"

"You said you wanted to dance. Let's dance", I explained with a shrug. He chuckled softly and I let go of his hand to take my phone, putting the music on shuffle and putting the phone on the dresser. I went over to Louis as some song by Peter Gabriel started playing. Louis grinned at me and I grinned right back.

I held out my hand, smirking at him.

"May I have this dance ?"

He burst into laughter. "You're so stupid", he chuckled but took my hand anyway and let me pull him close to my chest and grab his waist with my hand. We danced through the room through the whole 6 minutes of the song. After the song ended, _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran came up and I felt Louis chuckle against my neck.

"What ?", I pouted, trying to sound offended but I couldn't help the smile which was forcing it's way onto my face.

"Are Ed's albums like, the only music you've got on your phone ?"

I let out a small laugh. "No ! I've got ... Peter Gabriel ! And.. your cover of _look after you._ "

He stopped moving. "Are you serious ?"

"Of course I am", I grinned, "Downloaded it illegally, just for you, babe."

"Tosser. Let's just dance, I love this song", he shook his head.

"You should. I think it's about you."

"What ? What do you mean ?", he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I think Ed wrote it about you. He once said 'got the inspiration from the way you talk about Louis' or something like that", I explained, grinning softly.

He stared at me. "Are you kidding me ?", he asked, eyes big and I smiled.

"No, just listen to the lyrics", I whispered and wrapped both my arms around his waist, intertwining my fingers behind his back, pulling him even closer, if possible. He had his arms thrown over my shoulders around my neck and was playing with the hair on the back of my neck. He was looking into my eyes while we moved slowly to the beat and his eyes were kind of navy blue in this light but still so deep and beautiful. I hummed the melody of the song quietly, watching Louis.

"You're such a fucking sap, babe", he grinned at me which made me pout and all I could think was _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

"It turns you on, don't lie to yourself", I joked, sticking out my tongue.

"Hmm", he murmured, closed his eyes, rested his head on my chest and I could still feel his fingers playing with my hair and I wasn't sure if the heartbeat I felt was his or mine.

_And should this be the last thing I see,_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me,_  
 _'cause all that you are is all I'll ever need;_  
 _I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love._

Standing on one point, we moved slowly to the melody, his face buried in my shoulder. I began singing, whispering the lines into Louis' ear.

" _You look so beautiful in this light,_  
 _your silhouette over me_."

He looked up at me and the cornes of his mouth twitched up, his eyes full of adoration and my heart was bursting with love for him.

" _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
_ _is the Tenerife Sea._  
 _And all of the voices surrounding us here_  
 _they just fade out when you take a breath._  
 _Just say the word and they'll all disappear into the wilderness_."

I watched Louis' eyes wandering over my eyes, to my mouth and back and he took a deep breath.

" _And should this be the last thing I see,_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me,_  
 _'cause all that you are is all I'll ever need_...", I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

" _I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love_."

I stopped singing when he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at me again, blue shining in the soft light.

"Marry me", he whispered, almost too quiet to reach my ears. Almost. And. _What_.

I stopped moving, and stared at him.

"What ?"

He looked at me and I could see no regret or surprise over his own words in his eyes.

"What ?", I repeated, not sure if I even heard right.

"I love you. Marry me", he repeated, nothing but pureness and sincerity and love in his eyes and voice. What.

"Louis- you, you just asked, because of the wedding", I rambled, "everyone wants to get married after a wedding, you.. you wouldn't have asked-"

"No, that's bullshit, Harry, I got the ring three months ago", he interrupted me.

I felt my heart beating in my throat and I just couldn't do anything but stare at him for a few seconds.

"Wha- What ?", I stammered, tears forming in my eyes.

He sighed and smiled slightly. "I got the ring three months ago. Niall and Liam were pushing me to ask you all the time, Zayn was even worse. But I ... just wanted to wait ... for the right moment, I guess."

 _I loved him so much_.

"So...", he drifted of and I snapped out of it. I haven't even given Louis - poor, beautiful Louis - an answer.

"God, Louis. Fuck, of course I'll marry you", I breathed out and I could instantly feel him relax in my arms.

"Good", he smiled, "I love you."

"God, Louis, I love you too. So much."

I whispered and closed my eyes. We stood like that for a while, just listening to the music in the backround and feeling each others breaths. I couldn't grasp that this was in fact reality, that Louis had just proposed to me.

"I thought you were going to break up with me some time soon", I admitted, "I thought you were tired of all this hiding and stuff."

He chuckled quietly. " I _am_. I'm _so_ tired of it", he told me and ran his hand through my hair lovingly. "But _Harry_. I'd hide this for the rest of my life if that'd mean I could keep you for so long."

And his voice was so soft and I just loved him so much.

"I love you", I whispered and he closed his eyes, nodding, before leaning in, placing his lips on mine in a soft but passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, he leaned his head back against my chest, murmuring an "I love you" back.

~

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_  
 _and people who talk too much;_  
 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_  
 _as if noone knows anything but us._

_And should this be the last thing I see,_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me,_  
 _'cause all that you are is all I'll ever need;_

_I'm so in love_.


End file.
